1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder substance applicator implement and more particularly, to a spray brush, which enables a powder substance to be evenly distributed in a brush for application without any directional limitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
For applying a powder cosmetic, bath powder, baby powder or any of a variety of powder substances to the skin of a person, a spray brush may be used. However, when using a spray brush to pick up a powder substance for application, the powder substance is not evenly distributed in the brush for application.
There is known a spray brush for applying a powder substance to the skin of a person. According to this design, the spray brush comprises a brush holder that defines an accommodation chamber for accommodating a powder substance and a plurality of fine through holes, a brush fastened to one side of the brush holder over the fine through holes, and an inflation bulb fastened to the brush holder and compressible to force air into the accommodation chamber for forcing the powder substance from the accommodation chamber through the fine through holes into the brush for application. This design of spray brush is still not satisfactory in function and has drawbacks as follows:
(a) When a user carries the spray brush, the powder substance may leak out of the fine holes, causing waste and contamination.
(b) When using the spray brush, the brush must be held downwards. If the brush is held upwards, forced air will go through the fine holes directly without carrying the powder substance. This directional limitation causes great inconvenience to the user.